Magic meets Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Caster of Flames
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters try their hand at Magic the Gathering. It is suggested that you play MTG to properly understand this fic but not necessary. Please review or I might stop this kewl series


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Magic: The Gathering or any of the personalities from either of these. They are owned by other companies and not me which makes me sad.  
  
Note: This fic is assuming that you know the rules of MTG, if you don't go to www.wizards.com/magic to learn them.  
  
Well, I'm Tom Stuart. You might not know me now but you will soon because I am going to kick some serious ass at the Extended regionals this October (this is NOT part of the fic, watch your ass Kai!) so this is a few years in the future, say early 2005. It has both real characters and fictional ones from Yu-Gi-Oh. And this is the PTQ (Pro-Tour Qualifier, the qualifying rounds for the regionals) so I'm going to be facing novices (Joey) to some experts (Yugi and Seto Kaiba). So I'm re-putting up the 4th wall and starting the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the entrance hall.  
  
*Tom, Alex, Andrew and Loren walk in*  
  
Tom (thats me!): Hello Alex  
  
Alex: Hi Tom, ready to die?  
  
Tom: You know I'll kick your ass, I did last year, and two years ago and...  
  
Alex: Shut up. This year I...  
  
Tom: ...Have an unbeatable strategy! I've heard it before.  
  
Andrew: We all have.  
  
Loren: Your mom's heard it before, ooh!  
  
Tom: I have driven you and Andrew 3 days and I have heard that over 70 times.  
  
Andrew: 86 by my count.  
  
Tom: I swear to god, if you say that one more time I'll leave you here and won't let you in the hotel room.  
  
Loren: Your mom will leave me here and not let me in your hotel room, ooh!  
  
Tom: Fine.  
  
*Enter Yugi and Joey*  
  
Joey: ...and that's why you're such a tightass!  
  
Yugi: Joey, I've said it before and I'll say it again, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
Alex: Hi guys.  
  
Yugi: Hi Alex, Andrew, Loren, Tom.  
  
Tom: Yugi.  
  
Joey: Umm, am I missing something?  
  
Alex: They constantly are kicking each other's asses, like I'll kick yours.  
  
Joey: You want some? Come get some?  
  
*Alex grabs Joey's wrist and twists it, flooring him*  
  
Joey: Ouch, ouch, C'mon, I didn't mean it, please? Uncle? Mercy?  
  
*Alex finally lets go of Joey's wrist as Tom and Yugi are continuing to stare each other down*  
  
Seto (walking in): There seems to be some hostilities, but save it for the game, girls!  
  
Loren: Your mom will save it for the game, ooh!  
  
Seto: Is he with you?  
  
Tom: Not anymore.  
  
Yugi: Seto.  
  
Seto: Yugi. Tom. Alex. Joey. Andrew. Loren.  
  
Alex: Seto.  
  
Joey: Seto.  
  
Andrew: Seto.  
  
Loren: Seto.  
  
Seto (into microphone): Everyone. The Neo-Worlds qualifier is starting. I'm your resident champion, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Alex (from now gathering crowd): Bullshit!  
  
Seto: I'll see you in the game.  
  
Alex: Bring it.  
  
Seto (again into microphone): The rules are different this year but still simple. Each player will choose a hero from the storyline and get a deck based on the character. For example, choosing "Chainer" will yield a black nightmare deck. Each player will play 3 others from their current ranking. The games for round one are as follows. I, Seto Kaiba will be having the bye (meaning it's considered an automatic victory, I wonder why he volunteered to schedule the duals?), Yugi will be playing Tom Stuart.  
  
Tom:...  
  
Yugi:...  
  
Seto: Joey will be playing Alex.  
  
Joey: You're going down!  
  
Alex: Bring it mafia boy!  
  
Seto: Loren will be playing Andrew  
  
Loren: Your mom will be playing Andrew, ooh!  
  
Andrew: I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass.  
  
Loren: Your...  
  
All: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
*Seto calls off the other names, none of which are worth mentioning*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2 and on will be the duals we all have. Please review, and yes, Loren really does talk that way. 


End file.
